theadventuresofbillybutterbreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Snoutnose
“Surely though, a man on ''your salary can manage for now? Why, Snooty, with looks like those – your saggy, crinkly brown eyes, complemented further by the thin, greying hair that festoons your scalp, and the warm stench of cigarette butts from 1962 emitting from your clothes…you simply won’t need to worry about the rent money for too long; after all, a superstar like you is what show-biz was made for! So…perhaps, bearing all those notions of stardom in mind – is there any inkling of a chance you could let Ryan and me off the hook, just this once…please?”'' - William "Billy" Butterbread III, ostentatiously (and successfully) charming Mister Snoutnose into letting him and Ryan off the hook for not paying their latest rent on time. ('The Food Festival', Chapter One: "Business as Usual") Biography Before the Series Not much is known about Mister Snoutnose's early life, but he comes across as quite a private man - with an inactive social life, and no known association to anybody but himself. He formerly lived in Cheston Village, as the landlord of William "Billy" Butterbread III, Ryan Thompson and Jean Phelps - residents of No. 41 (Billy and Ryan) and No. 39 (Jean), Broadwalk Avenue, respectively, as well as of one more tenant living at No. 37 - who has yet to feature in the series. Mister Snoutnose currently resides as the groundskeeper of Butterbread Manor, living - ironically - under the employment of a former tenant. TO BE ADDED: The Adventures Of Billy Butterbread Volume 1 'The Beginning' 'The Food Festival' 'The Bowling Championship' 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' 'The Butterbread Legacy' Personality Mister Snoutnose is cantankerous, rude, feckless, grumpy, and self-centered: nothing appears to please him but having endless amounts of money, as he is usually seen making regular visits to his tenants - demanding that they pay him any rent money (which he continually rises to abnormal numbers) instantly. He is, however, known to have a sense of humour - but rarely shows it. While it is unknown, it can be assumed that there is a precedent for Snoutnose's general behaviour - as he is known to be both a smoker and layabout; whatever the reason, he most likely hides it with strong intentions. Whether we are to find out or not remains to be seen. Personal Relationships Friends & Acquaintances * "Mrs. Snoutnose" - ex-wife. * Percival Poundspend - fellow resident of Butterbread Manor. * William "Billy" Butterbread III - former tenant; current employer. * Ryan Thompson - former tenant. * Jean Phelps - former tenant. * Sadeq Kanji - former tenant. * Mrs Dewsbury - former tenant. * One unnamed tenant (No. 37, Broadwalk Avenue). * Mister Glumdrop - landlord and enemy. * Rory Pierce - enemy; attempted kidnapper. Appearances * 'The Beginning' (first appearance) * 'The Food Festival' * 'The Bowling Championship' * 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part II * 'The Anonymous Blackmailer' * 'The Return of the Cheston Poisoner' * 'The Butterbread Legacy' Trivia * Mister Snoutnose's role in the series portrays him as a foil to Billy Butterbread; one of them is young, outgoing, egalitarian, physically active and kind to people, but struggles financially - the other (Snoutnose) is distant, aloof, self-absorbed, and is financially well-off. * Other characters that have inspired Mister Snoutnose's persona and traits are Officer Charlie Dibble from the Hanna-Barbera series Top Cat, Squidward Tentacles from Spongebob Squarepants, and landlord Jerzei Balowski from The Young Ones. * Uniquely, Mister Snoutnose is the only main character not to appear in 'Bite-Sized Bits!' - Part I. * Mister Snoutnose was the first character introduced in the entire series, making his debut in the first chapter of 'The Beginning'. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters